


rainbowribbonvisions | ••• Safe Heaven •••

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar





	rainbowribbonvisions | ••• Safe Heaven •••

  
**~~~You thought it all was just a dream,  
** Until the thunder woke you up.  
Nothing will be same again because I am here  
to save you...~~~ 

He had never imagined it happening. No, it  
had never crossed his mind that it could  
happen this way.  
And that made him even more helpless.  
But it shouldn't even be his worry... now....  
 _"Neal, please wake up."_ Peter's voice broke  
through the haze Neal's brain had generated.  
Yeah, like he really needed it. _"Open your eyes,_  
Neal." Peter kept pleading and now it made  
Neal feel like he really should obey.  
But, when he tried, nothing happened. He felt  
like his eyelids suddenly weighed ton.  
What's happened?  
Suddenly he could feel hands on his chest. And  
then came pain...  
 _"It's okay, buddy. You'll be alright."_ Peter's  
voice penetrated his painful daze. And weird  
enough, it somehow helped.  
 _"P'tr!"_ Neal gasped out, surprised at how weak  
his own voice sounded. He even felt his own  
hand moving.  
 _"Yeah, I'm right here. Just hang on."_ Peter  
reassured his friend, and Neal made a weak  
attempt at smiling back because suddenly he  
felt too exhausted to try speaking.  
And he felt Peter's hand gripping his own in a  
strong hold.  
He didn't plan on getting shot. No, it never  
even crossed his mind.  
But someone else did it, not planning either.  
But Neal felt safe. Peter was there and nothing  
else mattered.  
Because he was safe now.

**~~~You held me tight,  
** You came with smile,  
And nowhere in the world  
I felt like here with you,  
My safe heaven...~~~   



End file.
